This invention relates to a device for driving the needle of a syringe into the tissue of the body at a selected location. In particular, it relates to the insertion of syringes carrying insulin.
The treatment of diabetes, in many instances, requires injections of insulin at least once a day. Injections are accomplished by means of a standardized syringe carrying a hollow needle in several standardized sizes. In most instances standardized, disposable units, including the syringe and needle in integral form, are used.
The common practice in using a syringe is to first fill it with the appropriate amount of insulin. Then, grasping the body of the syringe between the thumb and the first and second fingers, position the needle in the proper location and then push the body of the syringe until the needle is completely embedded in the flesh. The insulin is pushed through the needle by pushing the plunger down. The pushing of the plunger is commonly done by placing the thumb on the top of the plunger and grasping the shoulders of the body of the syringe with the first and second fingers.
Because of the frequency with which insulin injections must be made, it is important that the user alternate locations of injections so that the tissue may recover from the injury that is caused by an injection. In common practice this means that the user must often try to inject in portions of the body where it is difficult to reach. This difficulty is compounded where the user has a muscle, nerve or joint disorder or problem wherein placing the syringe perpendicular to the body surface in a desired location is difficult, painful or in some cases, impossible.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device in which a syringe with the measured amount of insulin is loaded and which, when positioned, allows insertion of the needle by mechanical force in the proper orientation.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.